


The Black Octopus

by BoaHancock



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hentai, Jutsu, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, One Shot, Sakura Bashing, Sexy Jutsu, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unexpected Feels, Yaoi, no tentacles in chapter 2, octopus! or is it, transformation jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoaHancock/pseuds/BoaHancock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto makes the mistake of making fun of the fact that Sasuke still hasn't made a Transformation Jutsu! Naruto soon discovers that Sasuke is the wrong person to make fun of, and all it takes is a of couple tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warning: Liberal creation of Jutsu! Takes place some time during team seven days! 
> 
> Not Beta'd

Team seven had just returned from a mission when all of a sudden Konohamaru appeared out of nowhere.

“Naruto! Look at this!” exclaimed Konohamaru as he activated his Sexy Jutsu, transforming into a busty, perky brunette.

“Ugh, Narutoo~” moaned Konohamaru as he bent over, displaying his amply shaped ass. 

Naruto barked out a laugh at that, while Sasuke mumbled something about how childish Naruto was, Sakura ran over to punch Konohamaru, and Kakashi got a nosebleed while he thought of ways to convince a certain schoolteacher to do that exact jutsu. 

“Konohamaru! You pig, there’s better jutsu for you to learn, not this perverted crap!” exclaimed Sakura as she punched Konohamaru.

“Well you have to admit, it was pretty incredible that Naruto was able to create a transformation jutsu at that age” supplied Kakashi, earning him a glare from Sakura. 

“Yeah Sakura chan, Sasuke hasn’t even made a jutsu of his own yet.” Naruto smugly chimed in. Sasuke in turn began to glare darkly at Naruto, although his glare slowly changed from a dark look to a calculating one. 

“Hn” intoned Sasuke, as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk off. 

“Neh Sasuke! Where are you going?” yelled Naruto after Sasuke. Sasuke merely raised a hand and kept walking, deep in thought.

“Weird”, thought Naruto, “whatever, I can get ramen without him.”

Later that night Naruto lay awake on his bed thinking about team seven. The Sexy Jutsu he had made had been originally created just for getting out of trouble and for messing with the perverted masses of the village. He had picked the form of a busty blond female because most of the teachers in the village were men, and more than anything he wanted to get out of trouble praying on their attraction to women. But the older he got, the less appeal he saw in soft curves and delicate figures. He started to want to feel the touch of calloused hands, straight lines and hard muscles. His dreams switched from ones featuring petite long haired girls blushing to being bent over while a blurred character with dark hair fucked him so hard he thought he’d never walk straight again. Any time he imagined ending up with Sakura chan, the fantasy promptly resulted in her punching him or screaming her head off. Naruto was unsure of what he wanted, but knew that it was time to update the old Sexy Jutsu. 

Naruto stood in front of the mirror thinking about his updated version of the Sexy Jutsu. This time, instead of transforming into the sexy pig tailed girl he always had, Naruto imagined a tall, chiseled figure with muscles glistening as though oil had just been poured on them, soft blond hair, a hard jawline and plush lips. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and blushed, he looked like a sex god. He began to run his hands along his slick muscles, admiring their feel and the way they twitched when he ran his hands a bit low. Naruto was never a vain boy, but seeing the visage in the mirror had caused more than one feature to change and become hard. Naruto bit his lip and inched his hand near his now throbbing member. He then looked up at himself in the mirror, and ran a loose hand along his cock.

Naruto moaned out loud, taking in the sight of his toned body jacking itself off. 

“It seems like you couldn’t wait for me to get started, eh, Naruto.” came a voice from the window.

“Sasuke!” exclaimed Naruto, causing his hand to freeze. “What the hell are you doing here?” asked Naruto as he felt his body heat up in a bright red blush and the immediate sense of guilt and shame beginning to rise up. 

Sasuke smirked and jumped in through the window. “Rope Jutsu!” yelled Sasuke as he caused a pair of rope to appear, grab Naruto, and tie him to his bed frame. 

“Ah! What the hell are you doing?” yelled Naruto as he soon found himself tied down on his own bed. Each limb secured to one of the four posts on the bed, spreading him out and making his arousal very apparent. 

“Today you said I had never made a transformation Jutsu, so I thought I’d change that. Its good too because it looks like you’ve already prepared yourself for me” said Sasuke as he looked down on Naruto’s new, glistening form. 

“What do you mean? Prepared myself for what?” Naruto questioned as he desperately tried to free himself from his bonds. In response, Sasuke simply looked down at Naruto and smirked, and began to take off his shirt. 

Naruto began to blush, and embarrassingly tried not to look as his prick began to leak more at the sight of Sasuke taking off his clothes. 

“Um Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing” Naruto stuttered out as he desperately tried to look at anything but Sasuke. 

“This will go a lot easier if you just can’t talk, won’t it” Sasuke mumbled to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an O-ring gag and secured it around Naruto’s face. 

“See, way better”, Sasuke said as he gave Naruto’s face an affectionate pat, “just let me take care of everything, ok.” Naruto simply responded by blushing harder and drooling a bit around his gag. 

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes as he began to remove his pants at an agonizingly slow pace. He pulled them off to reveal a noticeable bulge in his boxer briefs, causing Naruto to issue a whimper. Naruto could feel is face burning, his arousal mixed with the embarrassment he felt at being stretched out and on display in front of Sasuke. It was an agonizingly wonderful mix of shame and arousal, causing his cock to harden more than he believed was humanly possible. 

Sasuke hooked his thumbs under the band of his briefs and pulled down, causing his throbbing dick to pop free. He then crawled on the bed and straddled Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, pupils dilated in lust and apprehension clear on his face.

Sasuke chuckled upon seeing the look on Naruto’s face. “Now Naruto, you know you can’t challenge me without taking into account the consequences of your actions. Lucky for you, I’m sure you’ll enjoy these consequences” Sasuke said in a deep, husky voice. “Hentai Jutsu!”

The next thing Naruto new, a giant black octopus was on top of him, although instead of a regular octopus with eight tentacles, this one had a seemingly endless amount, each varying in size and length. Two red eyes met Naruto’s as Naruto began to struggle harder against his bonds, lust turning to fear at the sight of the creature on top of him. 

But Naruto’s struggle just seemed to aid the creature in its purpose, scattering the tentacles all along Naruto’s body and forcing the creature to use its suckers to make sure that it didn’t fall off of Naruto. Naruto moaned loudly around his gag at the feeling of the suction, it felt as though there were thousands of little mouths sucking hard all along his body. Soon some of the tentacles began to run down Naruto’s thighs, the suckers reaching to the sensitive skin on his inner thigh, sucking harsh hickies all along the pale expanse of flesh. 

Naruto mewled, feeling his anxiety melt away as the tentacles began to explore his body. The slick that had been conjured from Naruto’s new Sexy Jutsu aided in the tentacles exploration, spreading out the multiple tentacles all along Naruto’s body. Two tentacles began to slowly circle Naruto’s nipples, causing the perky red buds to harden. Naruto issued a moan at that, and couldn’t help but feel desperate, needing more simulation but having no way to articulate his need because of the gag.

The same two tentacles began to suck harshly on his nipples while a thick, long tentacle began to crawl its way up to Naruto’s mouth. The tentacle stuffed its way into Naruto’s mouth, aided by the gag forcing Naruto’s mouth open. Naruto eagerly welcomed the intrusion, and began greedily sucking on the appendage in his mouth. 

While Naruto was getting his face fucked by one of the many tentacles, several more began to take interest in his ass, molding his cheeks between many tentacles, stretching and pushing his cheeks together. 

Naruto moaned loudly around the tentacle in his mouth, causing the creature on top of him to shiver, and eagerly probe at his entrance. Tons of small, dexterous tentacles began to enter Naruto, stretching him and pressing into him. The penetration was dry and fast, rough but tender. As the small tentacles stretched his ring out, several more pushed through to play with the spot inside him that made Naruto’s eyes roll back into his head, seeing stars.

The small tentacles began a harsh pace, brutally assaulting his prostate, causing Naruto to buck his knees and press his ass back to meet the tentacles fucking him. 

Naruto felt helpless again the pressure building low in his belly, the tentacles creating almost too much pleasure, the rope only aiding in getting him off to his helplessness. 

Just when Naruto thought the pleasure would be too much, two tentacles reached back to fondle his balls, squeezing and sucking at them. Several more tentacles joined to circle his head, tugging his foreskin back and rubbing the sensitive skin on the underside. Then they began to jerk him off in time with the tentacles entering him in both holes.

Naruto felt his pleasure quickly build as he was fucked in time to the tentacle entering his mouth and the ones jacking him off. As he felt himself teetering over the edge, Naruto looked up to meet the eyes of the creature on top of him, red eyes meeting blown out sky blue. 

“This is Sasuke, Sasuke is doing this to me”, Naruto thought as he felt his climax wash over him, so intense that he passed out. 

As Naruto began to regain his consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that his Sexy Jutsu had worn off. The second thing he noticed was that the creature on top of him had been transformed back into Sasuke, who was currently jacking himself off right on top of him.

“Fuck Naruto, you don’t know how hot you look like that. Cumming for me, all your holes filled and tied up” Sasuke stuttered out in harsh breaths as he steadily pumped his length.

“S-sasuke” Naruto attempted to whisper out around his gag, still in disbelief that Sasuke, perfect, top of the class Sasuke, had just invented a Jutsu to fuck him with. 

“Ugh Naruto, you look so sexy drooling around that gag” Sasuke said in a husky tone as he sped up his hand and reached his own climax, cumming all over Naruto’s face. While some of the release had landed in Naruto’s mouth, the majority of it was still stuck all over Naruto’s face. 

Seeing the clear disgust and anger that was beginning to paint its way across Naruto’s face, Sasuke chuckled and said “don’t worry Naruto, I’ll clean it up” as he proceeded to gather up the rest of his cum off of Naruto’s face and feed it to him through the gag. 

“You little cock slut, you love my come don’t you” Sasuke whispered in Naruto’s ear as he shoved his slick fingers down Naruto’s throat. Naruto could only blush and hum around the fingers in him. 

“Well, it looks like you’ve had a good time Naruto, just remember that all the times you issue a challenge to me may not end up as good as this one” Sasuke said with a smirk as he got up off of Naruto. Sasuke reached up and removed the gag, allowing the usually noisy blond to finally close his mouth. 

“Should I leave you all tied up, my little tentacle slut?” Sasuke questioned as he shot Naruto a sizzling stare. 

“I…I like it but I can’t feel any of my limbs anymore” Naruto mumbled, feeling oddly secure around Sasuke in his post orgasmic state. Sasuke let out a deep laugh, and began to put his clothes back on.

“Fine, I’ll take them off, but don’t expect it to be for too long” Sasuke said as he smirked, “maybe next time I’ll actually fuck you with my dick.”


	2. Sasuke's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gives Naruto what he was begging for ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a couple of you so I thought why not! Thanks for the support! As the tags show, no tentacles in this chapter, just a good old fuck! Enjoy ;)

Naruto woke up the next day sore and immediately unsure if last night had just been a wild dream or if he really had been fucked by a tentacled Sasuke. One quick look to his limbs told him all he needed to know, intense rope burn shined bright all around wrists and ankles from being tied down tight onto his bed and fucked hard. 

Naruto blushed upon remembering just what Sasuke had done to him, and he felt a mix of arousal and indignation at the thought of seeing Sasuke again. He only hoped that Sasuke would make good on his promise.

After a day of stretching out the kinks in his backside and trying to sort through how he felt about Sasuke, Naruto remembered he planned to meet Iruka at Ichiraku ramen. He put on his favorite orange jumpsuit, and tried to cover the burns as best as he could.

 

“Hey Naruto! How are you doing?” said Iruka, smiling over from the seat he was sitting in at Ichiraku’s. 

“Yo, Naruto” said Kakashi, eyes never leaving the porno in front of him. 

“Kakashi sensei, I didn’t know you’d be here! Hey Iruka” Naruto exclaimed as he glanced quizzically at Kakashi. 

“Well I have to eat sometime, besides, I eat here all the time” Kakashi said, suddenly gaining a shifty demeanor. 

“Sure Kaka sensei, anyway, Iruka! Guess what, I further developed a Jutsu. Wanna see?” Naruto exclaimed, very eager to see how his updated Sexy Jutsu would go over. 

“Sure Naruto, that’s amazing.” Iruka said, beaming perhaps a bit too bright for not knowing what Naruto was about to show him. 

“Alright! Sexy Jutsu 2.0!” Naruto yelled as he transformed into his toned, oiled down bronze god masculine form.

“NARUTO!” Iruka yelled as he felt a nosebleed stream down his face. Kakashi was no better, suddenly loosing interest in the porno in front of him in favor of the sexy blond, barely covered by a choice of scattered clouds. 

“Nehhhh, Naruto, turn around, we need to do some quality control. See if you’ve made everything right.” Kakashi supplied while trying to calm the hardness that was beginning to grow in his pants.

Naruto let out a seductive, deep laugh, and turned around, bending over to reveal his tight, round ass. 

“I leave you for less than twenty four hours and you’re already displaying yourself for everyone around to see!” Came a harsh growl from behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around as fast as he could and came face to face with a seething Sasuke, and immediately popped out of his transformation.

“Sasuke, I was just showing Iruka my new Jutsu. That was it.” Naruto stuttered out, too afraid of the glowing eyes and piercing gaze in front of him. 

“Neh Naruto, why don’t you teach Iruka that Jutsu?” Kakashi said, regaining his focus and giving Iruka a sly look.

“What, my current form isn’t good enough for you? You need a fucking sex god in front of you to feel satisfied! You know what Kakashi, you and your pornos can have fun together tonight because I certainly won’t be joining you!” seethed Iruka as he stood to leave, stomping off to leave a flustered Kakashi all by himself. 

“No, Iruka, I swear I didn’t mean it like that! Please come back,” pleaded Kakashi as he ran off after Iruka. 

Naruto stood there silent for perhaps the first time in his life, except for maybe last night with the gag. He didn’t want to ruin his chances for a second round with Sasuke, but he also didn’t know what Sasuke wanted. 

“Well Naruto, anyone else you want to display yourself to tonight?” Sasuke questioned, clearly not willing to let the issue drop.

“Sasuke, Iruka is basically my dad and Kaka sensei is ancient. Please, it meant nothing,” Naruto said, finally meeting Sasuke’s eyes “but yes, there is someone else I want to display myself to tonight.”

“Oh, and who would that be?” Sasuke asked, looking livid.

“You.” Breathed out Naruto, a light blush painting his face as he looked up to meet Sasuke’s piercing gaze.

The next instance Naruto found himself in Sasuke’s arms, face clutched close to Sasuke’s chest. After a moment, Sasuke pulled back and tilted up Naruto’s face.

“Hn, I’ve filled your every orifice but I think its time I give you a kiss.” Sasuke murmured across Naruto’s lips. 

Naruto simply responded by closing the gap between himself and Sasuke, placing a timid kiss on Sasuke’s lips, which Sasuke responded to by thrusting his tongue into Naruto’s mouth, licking his way into Naruto’s mouth to taste the unique mixture that was only Naruto. Naruto mewled into the kiss, feeling lightheaded as Sasuke’s tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Naruto responded by sucking on Sasuke’s tongue, imitating the act that they were soon to do. Sasuke then sucked Naruto’s bottom lip into his mouth, and nibbled on it. Sasuke pulled away breathless from the kiss, and smirked.

“I know you like tentacles, but I promise, tonight no Jutsu,” Sasuke said, “Just you, me, and my six inch dick buried deep inside your ass.”

“Sasuke! Don’t say things like that, we’re still in public, ”Naruto said as blushed bright red as he looked around to make sure that no one had over heard Sasuke, “and I don’t even like tentacles that much!”

“Let them hear me. Just like how they all heard you last night when you were moaning like a slut as you were getting fucked in all of your pretty little holes,” Sasuke growled out as he leaned down to lick the shell of Naruto’s ear, pausing to whisper “and really Naruto? Well it sure didn’t seem like that last night when you where moaning around the tentacle you were deep throating while you were getting filled by several more.” 

Naruto shivered in Sasuke’s grasp, and whispered back “ugh just fuck me already.”

Sasuke simply smirked and reached down to pick up Naruto bridal style.

“Baka! What are you doing, I’m not that much smaller than you! And I can walk fine, thanks!” Naruto exclaimed as he desperately reached to grab Sasuke’s shoulders as to not fall. 

“Well pretty soon you won’t be able to walk at all,” Sasuke intoned in a husky tone as he gave Naruto a heated stare, which resulted in Naruto shivering in his grasp, need apparent in his blown out eyes. 

Sasuke began to run back to his house when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, “Sasuke? Naruto? What the hell are you two doing?” screamed an indignant Sakura.

“Yeah, what the HELL is this, is Naruto hurt?” yelled Ino. 

Sasuke stopped mid run to turn around and face the two females and several other people who happened to be doing a double take at seeing the two rivals in such an intimate position.

“Well, I’m about to shove my dick so far and hard up Naruto’s ass he’ll still be limping by the time we have our next mission.” Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off of Naruto as he watched the bright blush bloom across his cheeks. “So I guess he’s not hurt yet but his ass will be soon.” 

“Eh, you’re joking right, Sasuke?” Sakura questioned, a crushed look beginning to take form on her face. 

“I would never joke about things when Naruto’s ass is involved.” Sasuke said, reaching down to squeeze Naruto’s cheeks. 

“Sasuke! Just get us home already! Stop molesting me in the street.” Naruto whined, secretly pleased that Sasuke wasn’t afraid to show off their changing relationship to others, especially to Sakura.

“If we get held up any longer, I might just have to molest you in the street.” Sasuke whispered, sending Naruto a dirty look. 

Naruto issued a giggle at that, and then stuck out his tongue at Sakura and Ino, who looked as if someone had just slapped them across the face as Sasuke began to run off again. 

 

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the Uchiha compound a short while later, not a word spoken between them since the Sakura’s interruption. 

Sasuke opened the door with Naruto still in his arms, and walked into his bedroom. He lightly dropped Naruto on the bed and stepped back to look at him. 

Naruto searched Sasuke’s face, suddenly feeling anxious. Last time had been such a spur of the moment thing. Yet this time was different, there was no transformation Jutsu to hide either one of them. Everything felt so intimate and exposing, even though they had essentially already gone all the way.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” Sasuke said as he began to walk back to where Naruto was sitting on the bed. “I promise, this time it will just be you and me, no ropes, no toys, and no Jutsu. Besides, I like you like this better.” Sasuke whispered out, lightly blushing as he rushed through his confession. 

Naruto felt stunned at Sasuke’s words. The same Sasuke that could have him blushing over the filthy dirty talk that came out of his mouth could turn around and say the sweetest things. Naruto immediately felt his anxiety disappear, replaced by a warm, bubbly feeling in his chest. Naruto then looked up at Sasuke, eyes blown out by lust, screaming to be taken.

“Well then, lets not have you wait any longer.” Naruto whispered back, biting his lip in what he could only hope was an enticing way. 

Sasuke merely smirked as he closed the distance between himself and Naruto, and stood between his legs. He cupped Naruto’s face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss Naruto hard and long, tongue delving into Naruto’s mouth once again to meet Naruto’ s tongue. Sasuke began to suck Naruto’s tongue into his mouth, scraping his teeth along the underside of his tongue. He swirled his tongue around Naruto’s as he felt it retreat back into Naruto’s mouth. He then sucked Naruto’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit down hard, drawing blood.

As Sasuke distracted Naruto with his mouth, he began to reach his hands under the hem Naruto’s shirt, running his hands along the seal over his stomach. As they took a much needed breath of air, Sasuke pulled Naruto’s shirt up over his head, then leaned down to kiss a steady stream down Naruto’s neck, alternating between biting and sucking harsh marks onto Naruto’s skin. He pushed Naruto back on the bed and laid him out then moved to get on top of him. 

Sasuke licked in the crevice of Naruto’s collarbone, then swirled his tongue around a perky red bud. Naruto was only left to moan and let his head fall back as he tried to take in all the pleasure Sasuke was giving him. A harsh suck on a nipple earned Sasuke the most downright dirty moan from Naruto. 

Sasuke stepped back to remove his clothes in record time, leaving Naruto to drink in his fill out the man in front of him. Sasuke’s body as all smooth pale skin, running taught over a lean, muscled frame. Naruto felt his blush building as he finally got a look at Sasuke’s package, which was standing thick and hard, just begging for attention. 

“Six inches my ass! That, that thing has got to be at least eight!” Naruto stuttered out, eyes glued to the massive dick in front of him that was already leaking pearly white pre cum.

Sasuke merely chuckled in response and leaned down to take off Naruto’s pants.

“Your ass is right,” Sasuke mumbled out, too keen on removing the offending garment than responding to Naruto. 

Once Sasuke had peeled off all of Naruto’s clothes, he stepped back in order to look his fill.

Naruto immediately felt a bright blush blossoming on his face, and made to cover himself.

“Don’t. I want to see you. All of you.” Sasuke said in a deep husky tone, eyes shining with lust as he reached to yank Naruto’s legs open. Naruto’s eyes were blown out in lust, wild blond hair made even more wild from Sasuke tugging at it, a light sheen of sweat appearing on his glowing form, lips swollen from being bitten and sucked on by Sasuke. All in all Sasuke thought he looked down right fuckable. 

“Sasuke I—“

“Look Naruto, I don’t want to fuck some transformed version of you. I want to fuck you and I’ve been wanting to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on that blond ass of yours.” Sasuke chastised, a smirk forming on his face as he watched the full body blush that irrupted due to his words. Naruto was again taken back by the sincerity in Sasuke’s voice and the mutual attraction. He couldn’t deny that what he was feeling for the raven in front of him was more than just heady lust. But it wouldn’t do to try to sort out his feelings while he was naked and ready in front of the sexiest man in Konoha. So Naruto did what he always did, and fell back on his jokes. 

“…Like what you see?” Naruto questioned in a timid voice, still hesitant that he could ever be good enough for the great Uchiha Sasuke. 

Sasuke merely smiled in response and settled in between Naruto’s spread legs. He hooked Naruto’s legs up over his shoulders and pulled his ass up.

“Um Sasuke, what are you doing?” Naruto questioned as he felt the cold air hit his ass, which happened to now be inches away from Sasuke’s face. 

All of a sudden, Naruto felt a wet stripe being licked up his crevice, and issued a sultry moan. Sasuke then twirled his tongue around Naruto’s puckered opening, and began to tongue fuck Naruto, licking his way around the rim while steadily applying pressure against all of his walls. 

Naruto had felt like he had died and went to heaven. Not even the tentacles last night stood a chance against the power of Sasuke’s wicked tongue. The little noises that were being emitted from the shear vulgarity of the act pushed Naruto further over the edge. It wasn’t until Sasuke sucked harshly on his opening that Naruto felt that he could cum from this alone. As Sasuke paused to nibble on Naruto’s rim, one of Naruto’s hands came down to jack himself off. 

“Now Naruto, we can’t have you cumming before I let you come, now can we?” Sasuke said as he chuckled at Naruto’s need. Naruto issued a whimper at that, and reached up to tug Sasuke down on top of him. Sasuke let him, and followed with a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into Naruto’s mouth.

“Do you like how you taste, Naruto?” Sasuke intoned in a dark voice as he leaned up to suck and nibble on Naruto’s earlobe.

“Y-yeah.” Naruto stuttered out as he felt Sasuke sucking on his ear, ashamed at his dirty answer. 

“Well aren’t you a naughty little boy.” 

Naruto could only blush harder at Sasuke’s dirty words, and mewled when Sasuke reached down to tug hard on his dick.

“Get on your stomach.” Sasuke commanded, punctuating the order with a harsh bite to Naruto’s lip. Naruto hesitantly leaned back, and began to scoot onto his stomach

“Not fast enough,” Sasuke murmured as he tugged up roughly on Naruto’s hips, making him present his ass. 

“Come on Naruto, you’re moving so slow its like you don’t even want this.” Sasuke said, reaching to grab both of Naruto’s arms behind his back with one hand, making Naruto fall face first into the bed.

“Want what Sasuke?” Naruto stuttered out, voice muffled and breathy as he turned his head so that his cheek lay on the mattress. 

“This.” Sasuke said as he rubbed his long, think, dick up and down Naruto’s crack, taking time to run the tip around his rim, smearing pre come all over it.

Naruto’s hips bucked uncontrollably at the feeling of Sasuke running his dick along his ass. He moaned obscenely when he began to circle his hole, his hole clenching as it tried to suck Sasuke’s dick in. 

“Please Sasuke.” Naruto breathed out, tired of all the teasing.

“Please what Naruto?” Sasuke questioned, already knowing the answer but more than willing to push Naruto to say the words. His lust was barely kept in check, if not for his self-control he too would be reduced to the babbling mess that Naruto was beneath him. 

“Please fuck me.” Naruto whispered out, blush blossoming on his face but too far-gone to care.

“That’s a good boy. Don’t worry, Sasuke will fuck you real good tonight.” Sasuke said as he let out a sexy chuckle at the cute blush that Naruto was sporting.

Sasuke then leaned down from his position between Naruto’s spread legs to place chaste kisses all along the rope burns that Naruto burned brightly on Naruto’s wrists. 

“Sasuke, what are you doing?” Naruto whispered, too shocked at the sudden intimate act.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you like that Naruto. I’ll heal it after ok?” Sasuke answered, emotion filling his voice.

“No, its ok… I kind of like them.” Naruto admitted, already feeling relaxed in his submissive position.

“Why?”

“It reminds me that this is real. That it actually happened. I like having your marks on me.” Naruto rushed out, uncertain as to what made him confess his true feelings. 

Sasuke froze, suddenly realizing that this meant more to him and Naruto than just sex, and that what they were about to do would take on a whole new meaning.

“Then I’ll just have to mark you up some more, wont I?” Sasuke responded, feeling his heart swell with an emotion he had long thought lost. “But don’t think I’m going to let you off lightly tonight, you still were quite the little slut today.”

“Sasuke! Don’t tell you still mad about that!” Naruto cried back, unable to face Sasuke to read his expression. 

“What did I tell you about accepting the consequences of your actions? Only instead of tentacles, this time we’ll see just how generous I feel about prepping you.” Sasuke said, as he pulled Naruto’s hands even farther behind his back. 

“Prepping me?” Naruto gasped out as he felt a finger probe at his entrance.

“Hn.” Sasuke hummed back as he shoved his unlubed finger harshly into Naruto’s ass, earning him a pained moan from the boy beneath him.

Something about the way Sasuke had kissed the burns he had left on Naruto made Naruto know that Sasuke would never take things too far. He trusted him, and even if it hurt, Sasuke always knew what Naruto wanted, what Naruto needed. 

Sasuke began with a rough, dry pace, leaving Naruto feeling a bright burn in his ass.

“God, you’re so fucking tight, Naruto.” Sasuke said as he watched his finger penetrate Naruto’s ass, his walls clinging to the appendage. 

Naruto could only clench his teeth in return, feeling his eyes water up at the pain that was beginning to blossom in his ass. The pain soon bled away into something else when Sasuke pressed on the place inside of him that made him see stars. Naruto moaned and canted his hips back, urging Sasuke to hit that spot again.

Sasuke chuckled, “well it seems like you’re ready Naruto. But I’ll be kind and lube up.” And Sasuke did just that, reaching over Naruto to grab a bottle out of the nightstand. 

Sasuke poured a liberal amount onto his hard appendage, and then lubed up a finger to resume playing with Naruto’s ass. Purposely avoiding hitting Naruto’s prostate to further insight the blond.

“Please Sasuke, stop teasing, just fuck me already.” Naruto whined out; the intending command turning more into a complaint as his need colored his voice.

“Who am I to deny you, Naruto.” Sasuke said as he pulled out a finger, and grabbed Naruto’s hips with a force that bruised. 

Sasuke lined up with Naruto’s hole and slowly sunk in. The minimal prep made Naruto’s ass feel like it was being stretched beyond capacity. So helplessly full Naruto was left only to use his now free hands to grip the sheets, tears spilling out of his eyes as the pain only increased the further Sasuke drove into him.

“So Naruto, was whoring yourself worth the minimal prep?” Sasuke questioned, voice husky and deep as he felt his dick slide through into that incredible heat.

Naruto simply shook his head in reply, feeling his backside explode with the building pressure. Swearing he could feel every vein pulsing in Sasuke’s cock with how tight he felt around him.

“Hn then. Don’t do it again.” Sasuke said as he thrust in the final amount, earning him a shuddering gasp from Naruto. He leaned down and left quick kisses along the back of Naruto’s neck and spine, attempting to distract him from the stretch. 

“You feel so fucking good Naruto. Like some tight, hot virgin cunt.” Sasuke breathed out, barely able to keep from thrusting yet unwilling to hurt Naruto even more.

Naruto merely took deep breaths in reply, trying as hard as he could to adjust to the feeling of being so full. The pain began receding with each breath, and Naruto could hardly believe that Sasuke’s huge dick had fit inside him. 

“… Move. You can move now.” Naruto said once he had adjusted to the intrusion.

Immediately Sasuke snapped his hips back, leaving only the head left inside. He shoved just as hard back into Naruto, hips flush with Naruto’s backside. The force of his thrusts had left Naruto gripping the sheets to prevent himself from flying into the headboard. Sasuke established a brutal pace, roughly fucking Naruto as though his life depended on it.

As the thrusts began, the pain in Naruto’s backside had bled away to a feeling of indescribable pleasure. After a couple of thrusts, Sasuke found the place inside Naruto that had him seeing stars. Naruto began to meet Sasuke’s thrusts, fucking himself even harder on Sasuke’s dick. 

“Sasuke.” Moaned out Naruto, now barely able to contain the string of ‘harder, faster, deeper’ encouragements from streaming out of his mouth. 

“Naruto you don’t know how sexy you look. Your ass clings to my dick so nicely.” Sasuke said as he began to feel his peak hitting.

All of a sudden Sasuke slammed his palm down between Naruto’s shoulder blades, again forcing his face into the mattress. Naruto was left struggling for air, tears streaming down his face as he felt Sasuke thrust even deeper into his ass with the new angle. 

Sasuke then reached under Naruto with his other hand and began jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

Naruto could feel his orgasm building up, Sasuke’s hand working perfectly in time with his thrusts and dick hitting his prostate with each brutal stroke. 

Sasuke shifted his hand from Naruto’s back to his neck, and slowly began to apply pressure.

As Sasuke began to choke him, Naruto could feel his blood rush to his head, and all feeling faded away save for the hand working him and the dick fucking him. It was as if all he felt was Sasuke, magnified by the air that was leaving him. 

Sasuke leaned down and whispered in Naruto’s ear, “come on Naruto, cum for me,” as he released his hold around Naruto’s neck. Naruto felt air rush back into his lungs as his orgasm washed over him. So intense that it knocked him out. 

Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around him, the increased pressure all he needed to tip him over the edge, releasing hot inside of Naruto. 

Sasuke collapsed on Naruto, exhausted and sated. He pulled Naruto close to him and turned them on their sides. He sucked all along Naruto’s neck as he waited for him to regain consciousness. 

After a couple minutes Naruto opened his eyes again to the feeling of Sasuke marking him. He reached back to run a hand through Sasuke’s raven locks as he smiled. 

“Ready for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, Naruto's ass certainly did! Any prompts or suggestions I would love to hear! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Random quick concept that I just had to write! 
> 
> Your Kudos ensure that more tentacles play with Naruto's ass while your comments encourage Sasuke to fuck him with his dick


End file.
